nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nihamavasah
Das ist das Land vom Volker mit F hintendran. Nihamavasah (englisch: Nevereverwater, französisch: Riend'eau, ungarisch: Misohanemvíz, esperanto: Neniamhaviniakvo, syldavisch: Haschnüttwasser, lagunesisch Comoquenohayagua, ladanisch Wasewolleduä, sprachediedieleuteimlandderrunterwärtsfliegendenraubvögelreden: Land von denen, die wo nie was zu trinken haben tun, aquarianisch Awengerlamehrwärfeiaachscheegwesn, turvanesisch Hicbirzamansuyumuzyok, noizeländisch wüstes Land) thumb|181pxmit seiner Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid liegt in zentraler Lage auf dem NSC-Hauptkontinent und zählt (von Nord nach West im Uhrzeigersinn) Invincibilien, Syldavien, Ladania, das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel und Volkisistan zu seinen geschätzten Nachbarn. Der Name (übersetzt: Land, wo kein Meer ist) resultiert wohl aus der einzigartigen Binnenlage. Abgesehen von Syldavien ist Nihamavasah der einzige Staat auf dem Kontinent, der über keinen eigenen Zugang zum Meer verfügt. Die Bewohner gelten als ausgesprochen wasserscheu und sind für ihren trockenen Humor (scharf wie der Sandsturm, der über unsere Häuser dahinweht ist der Ausdruck, den die Nihamavasahnier für diesen benutzen) bekannt bzw. berüchtigt. Sie leben in friedlichem Einvernehmen mit ihren Nachbarn und sind zu 90 % homosexuell. Es besteht jedoch eine überwältigend große Toleranz und Akzeptanz gegenüber der heterosexuellen Minderheit. Legende Nach den in Nihamavasah weitläufig bekannten Überlieferungen, sind die Nihamavasahianer die Nachkommen eines Stammes von Seefahrern, die auf den bibliothekarischen Inseln ihre ursprüngliche Heimat hatten. Sie waren die ersten Entdecker des neuen Kontinents, denn sie zufällig nach jahrelanger Irrfahrt erreichten. Da die Seefahrer die Nase vom Meer gestrichen voll hatten, nahmen sie die meerfernste Region des Kontinentes mit den Worten "Nie wema Wassa!" in Besitz und dort sind sie bis heute geblieben. Vermutlich durch Lautverschiebungen entstand aus dem Ausruf "Nie wema Wassa!" der heutige Landesname. Aus den jahrelangen Seereisen erklären die Nihamavasahianer auch ihre überwiegend homosexuelle Orientierung - da es ja nicht am Wasser liegen kann. Kalender-Kuriosität Da die Seefahrer von den Herbststürmen an die Küsten des Kontinents getrieben wurden, beginnt das Kalenderjahr in Nihamavasah mit dem Tag Ihrer Ankunft im kleinen x-förmigen Wald. Dies ist der erste Oktober. Dieser Jahresbeginn wird jedoch nur innerhalb Nihamavasahs verwendet. Die Nihamavsashianer sind halt Ihrer Zeit voraus. Sprache Die Nihamavasahianer sind überaus polyglott und sprechen neben dem typischen trockenen Nivasah und Esperanto auch Schwäbisch, Deutsch, Alemannisch, Englisch und ein bisschen Französisch. Die Flagge left|110pxDie Flagge von Nihamavasah zeigt auf gelbem Grund (symbolisch für den Wüstensand) im oberen linken Viertel einen in rot durchgestrichenen blauen Wassertropfen und versinnbildlicht das Fehlen jeglichen Oberflächenwassers im Wüstenstaat, was ja bereits durch den Staatsnamen verdeutlicht wird. Politische Struktur Nihamavasah ist eine demokratische Republik und wird von der Patrizierin BangBang La Desh regiert. Das in Trokän-Haid befindliche Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" und besteht aus 101 Abgeordneten. Nihamavasahs Provinzen haben ansonsten relativ große Autonomie. Militärisch gibt es weder Infanterie noch Kavallerie oder gar Luftwaffe, dafür jedoch seltsamerweise ein Marine-Korps. Kabinett Patrizierin und Regierungschefin: BangBang La Desh Außenministerin: R. Eisewut Bildungsminister: B. Lesen Ministerin für Finanzen, Arbeit und Soziales: P. Nunze Minister für Verkehr und Luftfahrt: B. Flügelt Gesundheitsministerin: Sch. Nupfen Justizminsterin: Para Graf Minister für Frieden, Wasserangelegenheiten und Umwelt: F. Eucht Sowie die Provinzgouverneure und -gouvernanten Die Provinzen Ausgelöst durch den Beitritt von Nixalsvasah als autonome Inselprovinz am 17.02.2008 wurde im März und April 2008 eine Verfassungsreform vorbereitet, die am 15.04.2008 in Kraft treten wird. Demnach ist Nihamavasah in sechs Provinzen eingeteilt, die jeweils über einen eigenes Provinzparlament und einen Provinzgouverneur bzw. eine Provinzgouvernante verfügen, der Mitglied des Kabinettes ist. Zentrali left|thumb|178px]Zentrali liegt im Herzen des Landes und Trokän-Haid nimmt hier die Funktion der Provinzhauptstadt ein. Provinzminister ist seit 5.10.2008 F. Frosch. The Beautiful South thumb|leftThe Beautiful South bildet den südlichen Teil von Nihamavasah. Provinzhauptstadt ist Flattermannshausen. Provinzgouvernante ist seit dem 26.08.2008 Wally Geier. Bis zum 25. August 2008 trug die Provinz den Namen "Unti", wurde jedoch in einer Volksabstimmung zur Ehrung der zweifachen nihamavsahianischen NSC-Teilnehmer am 25.08.2008 umbenannt. In The Beautiful South befindet sich das nihamavasahianische Jodel-Konservatorium und die Knödelschule. Rechti thumbRechti liegt im Osten des Landes und hat Stau-Bich als Provinzhauptstadt. Neben nihamavasahianisch ist ladanisch hier zweite Amtssprache. Provinzgouvernante ist seit 8.10.2008 Ricola Fötzli. In Rechti befindet sich der Sitz der nihamavasahianischen Nationalbank und das landesweit größte Peanuts-Anbaugebiet. Rechts-Unti thumbAufgrund des großen Bevölkerungszuwachses wurde am 4.11.08 aus Teilen der Provinzen Rechti und The Beautiful South die neue Provinz Rechts-Unti gebildet. Die theokratisch organisierte Provinz mit der Hauptstadt Rammstätten (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem nihamavasahianischen Wort für Autobahnparkplatz, Rammelstätte) regiert die kindische Provinzgottkaiserin Tina Creme. In Rechts-Unti wird der NSC-Bedarf an Blumentöpfen hergestellt. Hier befindet sich neben der einzigen Goldhamsterzuchtanlage auf dem Zentralkontinent auch die Haute Couture Schule für Dirndlschneiderei, deren wichtigste Abnehmerin die Provinzgouvernante von The Beautiful South, Wally Geier ist. Obi thumbObi ist die nördliche Provinz von Nihamavasah mit der Provinzhauptstadt Volkeriae. Seit dem 30.09.08 ist Helga Handschelle hier Provinzgouvernante. In Obi befindet sich die größte weil einzige Justizvollzugsanstalt des Wüstenstaates. Linki thumbDie westliche Provinz von Nihamavsah wird von der Provinzhauptstadt Hais-Pluth aus regiert und ist räterepublikanisch organisiert. Den Platz am nihamavasahianischen Kabinettstisch nimmt als Provinzgouvernante Olga Popova ein. In Linki wird sprachediedieleuteimlandderrunterwärtsfliegendenraubvögelreden als zweite Amtssprache anerkannt. Hier befindet sich auch das nihamavasahianische Zentralinstitut für angewandte Agrartechnologie. Eines der wichtigsten Forschungsgebiete ist die Runkelrübenanbauforschung, obwohl dieses Agrarprodukt in Nihamavasah nirgendwo angebaut wird. Die Ergebnisse werden in KleiNutta jedoch begeistert aufgenommen, sollen Runkelrüben doch hervorragend geeignet sein, syldavische Scheunenbesetzer zu vertreiben. Autonome Inselprovinzen Nixalsvasah und Spermien thumbDie kleine südwestlich von Verkisien und Udopia gelegene Insel, die plötzlich aus dem Meer aufgetaucht ist und von Nachkommen desselben Seefahrerstammes bewohnt wird, der auch die nihamavasahianischen Kernlande besiedelte, bildet die autonome Inselprovinz von Nihamavasah. Provinzminister ist seit dem 26.08.2008 Dr. Mireille Mon Dieu, zur Provinzhauptstadt wurde die einzige Siedlung auf Nixalsvasah, Woter-lu erklärt. Auf Nixalsvasah befindet sich die Supertransenuniversität, die unter anderem Seminare im rhythmischen Klatschen anbietet. Da die Nihamavasahianer Schiffe verabscheuen, ist als Verkehrsverbindung eine Express-Luftschifflinie eingerichtet worden. Nixalsvasah heißt auf ladanisch übrigens Issenixealsfrizzante. Am 25. Oktober 2009 spalteten sich ein paar unzufriedene Nixalsvasahianer einfach ab und bauten eine zweite Siedlung, Pissinsvasah. Sie erklärten den nordwestlichen Teil zur neuen Provinz Spermien und kürten Nana Moussaka zur Provinzgouvernante. Der Provinzrat bestätigte die neue Provinz gegen den energischen Protest von Frau MonDieu. In Pissinsvasah schlug die Restaurantkette Desert Fried Chicken ihr Hauptquartier auf. Aussenpolitik Nihamavasah hat ein exzellentes Verhältnis zu all seinen Nachbarländern. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass keines der anderen Länder Interesse am kargen, trockenen, heißen und wasserlosen Territorium im Herzen des Kontinents hat. Die Nihamavasahianer, die eigentlich ganz zufrieden vor sich hinleben und ihren trockenen Humor und ihre Leselust pflegen, werden von vielen anderen Menschen auf dem Kontinent für leicht durchgeknallt gehalten, weil sie freiwillig und offensichtlich glücklich in der Wüste leben. Aber gerade auf diese Durchgeknalltheit sind die Nihamavasahianer besonders stolz. Das bestätigte auch die neue Patrizierin Bang Bang (Pause) La Desh, ehemals Hausmeisterin in Castrop-Rauxel und heute ein Paradebeispiel für die Integration von durchgeknallten Immigrantinnen und Immigranten im Wüstenstaat. (s. Foto)left|120px Windmaschinen sind in Nihamavasah übrigens ebenso rigoros verboten (Gefahr von Sandstürmen) wie sternförmiger, spiegelbesetzter Kopfschmuck (Gefahr der Blendung durch Reflektion der Wüstensonne). Nihamavasah und Nixalsvasah ist seit dem 29.04.2008 botox-freie Zone! Hauptstadt und Bevölkerungsstruktur Die Hauptstadt Trokän-Haid befindet sich mitten im einzigen bewachsenen Gebiet des Landes, das "Kleiner-X-förmiger-Wald" heißt, und in ihr leben 50.000 Menschen. Das sind 5 % der Gesamtbevölkerung. Weitere größere Siedlungen sind Stau-Bich im Westen an der Grenze zum Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel (45.000 EW), Volkeriae im Dreiländereck Volkisistan, Invincibilien und Nihamavasah (39.561 EW) sowie im Osten Hais-Pluth mit rund 34.000 Einwohnern und Flattermannshausen (33.012 EW) im Süden zwischen Ladania und dem Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel. Die Bezeichnung der Einwohner von Nihamavasah lautet Nihamavasahianer. Auf der seit dem 17.02.2008 zu Nihamavasah gehörenden autonomen Inselprovinz Nixalsvasah gibt es nur eine Siedlung, die zugleich Provinzhauptstadt ist. In der Woter-Lu getauften Kommune leben derzeit 526 Personen. Der Rest der Bevölkerung der Insel lebt seit 25. Oktober 2009 in Pissinsvasah, der neuerbauten Hauptstadt der neuen Provinz Spermien. Wirtschaft und Tourismus Bekannt ist Nihamavasah neben dem trockenen Humor vor allem für seine trockenen Weine und sein trockenes Nationalgebäck, den Sandkuchen, die zugleich die wichtigsten Exportgüter des Landes ausmachen. Seit kurzem wird auch der Wüstensand in kleinen Mengen exportiert, da er für Bautätigkeiten dringend benötigt wird. Sand ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Beton. Nihamavsah hat ein neues Handelsgut entdeckt und verkauft jetzt auch Buchstaben an die NSC-Welt. Hauptimporteur ist derzeit Ladania. Die größte Restaurant-Kette im Land ist "Desert Fried Chicken". thumb Der Tourismus ist noch nicht sonderlich weit entwickelt. Derzeit wird versucht, den regenbogenfarbenen Sandsturm um Hais-Pluth, der bei entsprechendem Sonnenstand ein faszinierendes Naturschauspiel bietet, auf dem Kontinent bekannt zu machen und entsprechend zu vermarkten. In Trokän-Haid findet an jedem ersten Samstag im Monat der größte Christopher Street Day des Kontinents statt. Nihamavasah verfügt über ein ausgebautes Transrapid-Netz, das auf hohen Stelzen verlaufend zum einen alle Siedlungen sternförmig mit Trokän-Haid aber auch ringförmig untereinander verbindet. In Trokän-Haid findet sich auch der einzige Flughafen des Landes, der Mireille-Mon-Dieu-Abheber, der insgesamt gesehen jedoch eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt Natur Nihamavasah erstaunt trotz seiner Wasserlosigkeit an der Oberfläche mit einer überaus vielfältigen Fauna. Erstaunlicherweise sind keine Gifttiere bekannt. Es heißt, sie hätten die spitze Zunge der Nihamavasahianer nicht ertragen können und seien alle nach Invincibilien ausgewandert, wo damals eine Schlange auf dem Thron gesessen habe. Berichte, dass es sich dabei um die Großmutter der derzeitigen invincibilischen Königin gehandelt habe, stammen jedoch definitiv nicht aus Nihamavasah. Die meisten in Nihamavasah vorkommenden Tierarten sind als endemisch anzusehen. Nur hier gibt es dreihöckrige Dromedare und auch nur hier haben sich - im kleinen x-förmigen Wald - bis heute Einhörner halten können. Gleiches gilt für die größte Vogelart des Landes, den Dodo. Die Flora von Nihamavasah ist fast ausschließlich im kleinen x-förmigen Wald zu finden und grün. Interessanteres gibt es hierzu nicht zu sagen. Die Wasserversorgung des Landes ist übrigens durch unerschöpfliche unterirdische Wasservorkommen gesichert. Der Plan, dieses Wasser zu nutzen um das Land zu einer einzigen Oase zu machen, haben die Nihamavasahianer bereits mehrfach in Referenden abgelehnt. Ein Ende der Diskussion wurde dadurch erreicht, dass das Verbot dieses Plans 2007 als Artikel 1 a in die Verfassung aufgenommen wurde. Nixalsvasah ist eine überaus fruchtbare Insel voller Flora und Fauna und wird oft von noizeländischen Punktejägern besucht. Auch auf dieser Insel gibt es keine Gifttiere. In den Küstengewässern der bodenseeförmigen Insel lebt der endemische unsichtbare Fisch. Internationale Einrichtungen der NSC-Welt in Nihamavsah In Trokän-Haid befinden sich der Internationale NSC-Welt Gerichtshof für Urheberrechtsangelegenheiten und das Internationale Bibliotheksinstitut. Medien thumb|250px Nihamavasah verfügt über zahlreiche Tageszeitungen, deren größte die mit mehreren Regionalausgaben erscheinende "Wüste Nachricht" ist. Darüberhinaus wird auch gerne die Wild gelesen. Das wichtigste wöchentliche Nachrichtenmagazin ist die "Fata Morgana" die mittwochs erscheint. Das Rundfunkwesen ist überwiegend öffentlich-rechtlich organisiert. Die Rundfunkanstalt trägt den Namen Radio TeleVision Nihamavasah (RTV-N) und strahlt 53 Radio- und zwölf Fernsehvollprogramme aus. Daneben gibt es mehrere lokale und regionale offene Rundfunk- und Fernsehkanäle. RTV-N ist Mitglied der NSU, Intendant ist O. Ranschade Teilnahme am Nation Song Contest Beim NSC 3 nahm Nihamavasah erstmals teil und hat seitdem an den NSCS 16, 27, 30, 35, 38, 43, 44, 47, 49, 51 und 53 nicht teilgenommen. Der Beitrag zum NSC 37 wurde nach den Semis wegen Staatskrise zurückgezogen. Beim NSC 34 erfolgte wegen Verpassens der Voting-Frist die berechtigte Disqualifikation. 52 lange und tolle NSCs musste Nihamavasah auf den ersten Sieg warten - Beim NSC 54 konnten dann Eli Lieb & Steve Grand mit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9eJDYilZezU Look Away den ersten Sieg eines regulären NSC mit einem Punkt Vorsprung vor Hiljaisuutta in die Wüste holen. Beste Platzierungen davor waren Platz 4 beim NSC 8 und Platz 2 beim NSC 45. Insgesamt konnte Nihamavasah bei seinen 39 bisherigen Teilnahmen bisher nur sechs mal einen Platz in den Top Ten belegen... Dabei schafften es "The Beautiful South" bei zwei ihrer vier bisherigen Teilnahmen und Eli Lieb bei seinen drei bisherigen Teilnahmen in die Top Ten. Beim NSC-Quickie, dem Contest innerhalb des Contests während des NSC 20 konnte ein hervorragender 1. Platz erreicht werden. Hier die nihamavasahianischen Beiträge in der Übersicht: Teilnahme an den NSC-Ablegern Hier die nihamavasahianischen Beiträge bei den Ablegern in der Übersicht. Beim Ableger Der Schwächste siegt ging Nihamavasah als Sieger hervor. Insgesamt wurden bei bisher 15 Teilnahmen zehnmal die Top Ten erreicht! interessante Einzelinfos Fluggesellschaft Wings of Nihamavasah Währung: 1 Tasse = 100 Tropfen (entspricht ca. 0,987 €) Parlament: Das einkammrige Parlament trägt den Namen "Düne" Anzahl der Bibliotheken: 5000 Anzahl der Sportstudios: 0 Internationales Landeskürzel: NHV Hymne Die Hymne des Landes trägt den Titel Bring me some water zurück zur Hauptseite